Your safe here
by Burnbee
Summary: "Mark! what happened to you?" "I was mugged." "it's okay Mark, your safe here." Markonnie (Markiplier x Bonnie) fluff! one shot!


Mark stumbled into the pizzeria. the animatronics instantly turned to him.  
"Mark! what happened to you!?" Bonnie ask. they all rushed over.  
"I got mugged." Mark muttered, wiping blood from his nose. Freddy frowned.  
"Foxy get the first aid kit. Chica get some paper towels and wet them with warm water. Freddy go find his spare clothes." Bonnie ordered. everyone rushed to do as Bonnie said.  
"I-I'm okay Bonnie." Mark muttered, trying to shove the Rabbit away. Bonnie shook his head and picked him up, setting him on the counter.  
"alright off with your shirt." Bonnie ordered. Mark rolled his eye's and slowly peeled his ruined shirt off. Bonnie winced. "geez you look like you've been run over." Bonnie said.  
"I feel like it too." Mark muttered. Bonnie checked the best he could for broken bones and ribs. he frowned finding a soft spot.  
"you've got a few bruised ribs... I don't think any are broken." Bonnie said. Mark nodded. Bonnie continued to check his body for broken bones. "I think you may have a few broken toe's and fingers, but I think your okay." Bonnie said. he checked Marks face. "I don't think your nose is broken." Bonnie added. Chica came back and Mark cleaned himself up. Foxy brought in the first aid kit and Bonnie helpped him bandage himself, making sure the ones around his chest her tight. Bonnie frowned when his nose wouldn't stop bleeding. "maybe you should see a doctor." Bonnie suggested. Mark shook his head and managed to stop the bleeding.  
"I'm fine." Mark replied. they all left the room for him to get dressed and Freddy cornered Bonnie.  
"I understand your worried about him, but you need to back up. he's a grown man. your an animatronic. give up." Freddy sighed and left him alone. Bonnie jumped when Mark limped out.  
"hey. feeling better?" Bonnie ask. Mark nodded slightly.  
"yeah thanks. glad to know there's at least some safe place." Mark smiled. Bonnie looked confused.  
"what do you mean? isn't your home safe?" Bonnie ask. Mark shook his head.  
"someone broke in and stole almost everything I had." Mark muttered. Bonnie frowned.  
"I'm sorry." Bonnie said. Mark waived it off with a yawn. "tired?" Bonnie ask. Mark nodded.  
"getting the crap beat out of you is tiring." Mark muttered. Bonnie scooped him up and cradled him.  
"there's got to be somewhere you can sleep comfortably around here..." Bonnie said looking around. he didn't get a response and looked down. "unless your already asleep." Bonnie muttered. he shook his head and carried Mark to the guards office. he smiled slightly and layd him on the couch carefully. he went to leave but Mark had a hold on his suit. the Rabbit shook his head and sat down infront of the couch. Marks hand tightened it's hold on his arm and Bonnie made sure not to crush it. Chica came by after a bit.  
"there you are!" Chica exclaimed. Bonnie shushed her.  
"be quiet. he's sleeping." Bonnie hissed.  
"why are you in here?" Chica ask. Bonnie sighed and explained. Chica nodded and went to tell the others. Mark nuzzled closer and cuddled his arm. Bonnie sat awkwardly beside him, looking up when Freddy came in. Freddy didn't look happy.  
"before you say it, we were talking and he was tired, he kept falling over to I picked him up. I was bringing him in here and he fell asleep. I went to put him down and he won't let go. he's already got broken fingers, I won't break his hands." Bonnie explained. Mark nuzzled closer to Bonnie, shivering slightly. "turn up the heat will you boss? he's freezing." Bonnie said. Freddy looked over at Mark and noticed his lips turning blue slightly. he sighed and nodded.  
"I guess so." Freddy said. he turned up the temperature for Mark and he slowly regained his color. he snored softly and Freddy left. Bonnie watched him sleep, pushing some hair out of his face gently. Mark nuzzled his hand and streched in his sleep, letting go of Bonnie, and curling up on his other side. Bonnie smiled slightly and got up. Marks mumbling caught his attention. Bonnie listened carefully. he sounded scared and hurt. Bonnie knelt down.  
"it's okay Mark, your safe here." Bonnie said softly and gently kissed his head. he left quickly, missing the small smile on Marks face in his sleep.


End file.
